leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jax/@comment-4885874-20120610102809/@comment-4885874-20120613203009
@Irishskullpanda: I was away from the wiki for some time now due to finals, it has come the time to prove why are you wrong again. People like you work in Riot and keep balancing the game around normals, where Jax destroys fools when vs serious enemies he was merely a good laner. Yes, he might've been a bit stronger than before but he definitely didn't need the nerfs, just because people got outplayed. Riot keeps making the game as linear and easy as it can possibly be, very little space for counterplays is left and that is most of the time on AP champs, while bruisers are more like get in and kill everything or get blown up by them AD/AP carries. If you watched any MLG game, the most picked champs were Shen, Malphite, Vlad, Kennen and Olaf for top lane. ALL pretty hard counters to Jax if you ask me. Before the nerf they rolled over him while being slightly hurt, now that his biggest damage source is that nerfed, they could prolly beat him 1v2 with a jungler if they get even the slightest advantage early on (that is no kills just outfarm him). Your point that competitive teams prefer hyper lategame carries on toplane is moot. On the subject of the stun, I never said it's anything bad per se, but the stun component only itself IS FUCKING BAD. Deal with it. People who blow maybe the best spell to survive AD carries just to stun for 1 second (less if tenacity is bought) in a fucking ridiculously small AoE are bad. Do they not have enough cc in their team and they need Jax to cc? Bad/dumb/somehow outpicked team. Do they have enough CC but force Jax to blow his stun when he initiates? Bad/dumb team. Do they have enough CC yet Jax chooses to jump in with E activated to stun? Bad/dumb player. Several times, targets get picked off and yes that stun might be the one that will stop them from flashing away and let their team follow up, however ALL the damn Jax players I see, be it in game, in streams, in scrims, in competitive games, in rankeds, in normals, from jungle, from top, they ALL blow the damn cd at the start no matter how fed or not the enemy AD is. That is totally dumb. Jax who doesn't get enough early damage (as in at the very least Triforce possibly something for LS like Cutlass) can be ignored by tanks so easily its not even funny and if he's set back he'll also be a much lower threat due to difference in items from the enemies. Jax is better at ganks/skirmishes than teamfights kind of like Lee. He trades hard 1v1 but doesn't do all that amazing when the scale of the fights is increased. If I were to nerf anything it'd be his Q being able to jump on wards/allies, early on he's got enough defense to survive ganks with E, his Q makes it that much harder if the ganks aren't timed well enough. Nerfing his damage opens up even more champions to destroy him in lane, making him a bad pick. Noteably, he's good enough because people do not seem to know how to counter him yet. He still does pretty good, but is so much more limited now. I was merely pointing out that he was nerfed in a wrong way imfo. Possibly a bit too much as well.